Conociendote
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Secuela de "Defendiendolos" dedicado a ImperialStar.


**Secuela de "Defendiendolos" dedicado a ImperialStar**

 **Declaro de nuevo que no me pertenecen ninguno de estos libros.**

 **.**

 **Conociendote**

 **.**

Harry se encontraba en el parque de Derry en esa tarde tranquila en donde el iba a introducirse con los perdedores Ya que ellos se prometieron verse a esa hora.

Y alli aparecieron.

-Hola chicos.- les saludo el castaño.

-Hola Harry.- les saludaron aquel pequeño club.

-Y bien ¿nos vas a contar como viniste aqui?- le pregunto Mike.

-Bueno, mi historia de como llegue aqui es algo triste pero al fin y al cabo: Comenzo hace mucho muuucho tiempo atras en el que mis papas murieron en un accidente automovilistico diciendo que me odiaban, que jamas quisieron tenerme y que me llevaron con otra familia mia cercana llamada los Dursley conformada por mi tio Vernon, un hombre similar a una morsa director de una fabrica de taladros llamada Grunnings, Mi tia Petunia, una mujer ama de casa cara de caballo y mi primo Dudley, un regordete pelota de playa. De lo que no sabia de una mentira de que ellos me amarian de verdad y no como mis padres que quisieron quitarse la vida chocandose con un borracho de pacotilla por arruinar sus vidas es que ellos me querian de verdad y a los Dursley, ellos me odiaban desde lo mas profundo de sus seres, porque aun que no lo crean siento la magia de la mitologia irlandesa corriendo por mis venas. Me maltrataban por ello, incluso si hacia algo mal como no limpiar bien algo tenia que vermelas con los madrazos, si me defendia o soltaba lagrimas me iba peor ya que termine con heridas de por vida en el rostro, mi primo Dudley traia siempre a su grupo de regetoneros para hacerme conocer el verdadero dolor y miedo, si no me dejaba golpear diciendome que era el castigo que merecia desde que naci luego de mis papis perdian mas la cordura transformandose en una paria que mereciese su destierro definitivo. Incluso la hermana de mi tio dejaba que sus perros dejaban que yo fuese su juguete masticable. Si culpaba a Dudley queriendo que fuese raro como yo y no normal como lo era con sus padres, iba a acabar como uno de aquellos asesinos famosos en serie definitiva de este pais. En mis cumpleaños y no como los de Dudley, tuvieron calculado todo, luchamos a un estilo de Karate Kid hasta que me derrotasen, me compraron juguetes con los cuales jugr para luego quemarlos en frente de mis ojos llore y como consecuencia por ello, por defenderme, por escupirme en la cara enloquecieron y casi me parten mi cuerpo y mi craneo en 2 partes. Escape de ahi, pero se que ahora por odiarme y desear que desapareciese quieren volverme a atrapar para que de esa forma sigan alimentandose de mi miedo. Jeje. Que ironico, era el causante de sus problemas y ahora me quieren de vuelta. Locos.-

De haber acabado en un orfanato el termino hipocrita para el habria alcanzado su explendor supremo al hablar de aquellos que lo maltrataron como un inocente que fue a la prision de maxima seguridad en el estado de Nueva York y... ¿en que pensaba?

De haberlo rescatado alguien en aquellos tiempos de novelas como de Stephen King con la intencion de verlos muertos, de seguro se habrian partido de risa al verlos como unos dementes que iban a darle un trato a unos inocentes que no se lo merecian, lo que le traia esa preocupacion hipocrita.

Aunque Aquel grupo no podia creer lo que escuchaban sobre los Dursley, ¿como podian hacerle eso si era un pariente suyo? No sabia como pero... Algo debio haber ocurrido en su infancia para perder la cordura de esa forma, quizas sus papas no los educaron bien dejando que tomaran sus decisiones criminales. Pero lo que mas importaba era... ¿acaso su ego les valia mas madres que cuidar a un pariente suyo?

-No importa si te buscan por todas partes o no, un dia de estos lo lamentaran re caro.- juro Bill el cual no iba a dejar que aquellos maltratadores de niño de cuarta pusiesen un dedo encima de el.

-Y Para que nadie se lo diga te inscribiremos mañana a un cole nuevo.- le dijo Beverly.

-Jum... suena genial bueno nos vemos pronto.- dijo Harry despidiendose de aquellos chicos asi como ellos lo hacian.

 **.**

 **Continuara...**


End file.
